


Sparks and Embers (Into The Wild AU rewrite)

by strawberrylaserdisc



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, bluefur died instead of snowfur, most villains are good bc im a loser, spottedleafs heart didnt happen, stuff is different, thistlestar au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylaserdisc/pseuds/strawberrylaserdisc
Summary: i’ll write a real summary later, but basically i made a self indulgent au because the canon makes me sad





	1. Allegiances

Allegiances

^ = trans

 

Thunderclan

Leader: Thistlestar

Large gray and white tom with spiky fur and yellow eyes, mate of Oakheart, Leopardfoot, and Snowfur, father of Whitestorm, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Mosspelt

Deputy: Redtail^

Small tortoiseshell tom with a fluffy red tail and green eyes, mate of Whitestorm, Brindleface, and Runningwind, father of Sandpaw

Medicine cat: Spottedleaf

Sleek tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

Warriors:

Lionheart

Large golden tom with a thick mane and green eyes, mate of Tigerclaw

Tigerclaw^

Large dark brown tabby tom with a pale brown underbelly and amber eyes, mate of Lionheart

Whitestorm

Large white tom with yellow eyes, mate of Redtail, Brindleface, and Runningwind, father of Sandpaw

Oakheart^

Handsome brown tom with green eyes, mate of Thistlestar, Snowfur, and Leopardfoot, father of Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Mosspelt. Formerly of Riverclan

Snowfur

Pretty white molly with black eartips and blue eyes, mate of Thistlestar, Leopardfoot, and Oakheart, mother of Whitestorm

Iceheart

Small handsome black tom with one white paw and blue eyes, former kittypet

Mosspelt^

Gray and white cat with yellow eyes

Stonefur

Light gray tom with blue eyes

Mistyfoot

Blue gray molly with blue eyes

Mousefur^

Lanky brown molly with yellow eyes

Runningwind

Lanky brown tabby with yellow eyes

Darkstripe^

Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Goldenflower

Pretty golden molly with green eyes

Willowpelt

Light gray molly with blue eyes, mother of Darkstripe and Graypaw

Robinwing

Brown molly with a ginger chest and yellow eyes

Fuzzypelt

Fluffy gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Longtail - mentored by Darkstripe

Lanky pale brown tabby tom with a long tail and green eyes, brother of Ravenpaw and Dustpaw, former loner. Already had a ‘warrior’ name as a loner so kept it

Ravenpaw^ - mentored by Redtail

Slender black tom with a white chest and tail tip and green eyes, former loner

Graypaw - mentored by Lionheart

Gray tom with a darker dorsal stripe and yellow eyes

Sandpaw - mentored by Tigerclaw

Yellow molly with green eyes

Dustpaw - mentored by Goldenflower

Brown tom with green eyes, former loner

Firepaw - mentored by Whitestorm

Ginger tom with green eyes, former kittypet

Queens:

Frostfur

White molly with blue eyes, pregnant with Mousefur's kits

Brindleface

Brown speckled molly with blue eyes, pregnant with Whitestorm's kits

Speckletail

Pale brown molly with darker speckles and green eyes, pregnant with Smallear's kits

Elders:

One-eye

Pale gray molly with one blue eye, mother of Mousefur and Runningwind, mate of Halftail

Halftail

Brown tom with half his tail missing and green eyes, mate of One-eye, father of Mousefur and Runningwind

Smallear

Gray tom with small ears and green eyes

Dappletail

Pretty tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

Patchpelt^

Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Leopardfoot

Dappled black molly with green eyes

 

Total: 34

 

Shadowclan:

Leader: Brokenstar

Longhaired brown tom with a broken tail and yellow eyes

Deputy: Blackfoot

Big white tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Medicine cats:

Yellowfang

Dark gray longhaired molly with orange eyes and many scars

Runningnose^

Small gray and white tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Clawface

Brown tom with a scarred face and green eyes

Russetfur^

Red tabby molly with green eyes

Ratscar

Shaggy brown tom with yellow eyes

Scorchwind

Black tom with a torn ear and orange eyes

Nutwhisker

Brown tom with green eyes

Rowanberry

Brown tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes

Smokepelt

Gray molly with green eyes

Snowfoot

Black tom with white paws, tail tip, and underbelly, green eyes

Webfoot^

Gray cat with green eyes

Stumpytail^

Brown tabby with green eyes

Boulder

Thin gray tom with yellow eyes

Nightpelt

Wiry black tom with yellow eyes

Dawncloud^

Lilac tabby with amber eyes

Flintfang

Gray tom with green eyes

Fernshade

Gray tabby with green eyes

Deerfoot^

Brown tabby with amber eyes

Cinderfur

Light gray tom with yellow eyes

Darkflower

Dark gray molly with green eyes

Tallpoppy

Lanky brown molly with green eyes

Apprentices:

Wetpaw - mentored by Tallpoppy

Dappled gray tom with yellow eyes

Brownpaw - mentored by Cinderfur

Brown tom with green eyes

Whitepaw - mentored by Darkflower

Black tom with a white neck and amber eyes

Littlepaw - mentored by Stumpytail

Small light brown tabby with green eyes

Queens:

Brightflower

Orange and white tabby with amber eyes, recently lost her kits

Elders:

Ashfur

Skinny gray tom with green eyes

 

Total: 29

 

Riverclan:

Leader: Crookedstar

Brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw and green eyes

Deputy: Leopardfur

Spotted golden molly with gold eyes

Medicine cat: Mudfur

Shaggy brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Sunfish

Golden tabby molly with amber eyes

Whiteclaw

Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Willowbreeze

Silver tabby molly with blue eyes

Graypool

Gray molly with brown eyes

Blackclaw

Sleek black tom with green eyes

Loudbelly

Big brown tom with yellow eyes

Mosspelt

Gray and white molly with green eyes

Lilystem

Light brown tabby molly with yellow eyes

Grasspelt^

Spiky light brown cat with green eyes

Creekfur

Light gray tom with blue eyes

Rainfang

Dappled gray tom with gray eyes

Scalespots^

Speckled gray cat with green eyes

Piketail^

Brown tom with yellow eyes

Icewhisker

White molly with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Minnowpaw - mentored by Piketail

Gray tabby molly with blue eyes

Silverpaw - mentored by Lilystem

Silver tabby molly with blue eyes

Ripplepaw - mentored by Mosspelt

Light brown tabby molly with green eyes

Queens:

Reedfur

Red brown molly with yellow eyes

Gillface^

Small gray tom with a short tail and yellow eyes

Elders:

Troutface^

Brown tom with darker points and yellow eyes

Otternose^

Dark brown cat with yellow eyes

Herontooth

Pale gray tom with gray eyes

Cranefeather

Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Pondsplash^

Small pale gray molly with blue eyes

 

Total: 27

 

Windclan:

Leader: Tallstar

Black and white tom with along tail and yellow eyes

Deputy: Deadfoot

Black tom with a twisted paw and yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Barkface

Brown tom with a short tail and yellow eyes

Warriors:

Mudclaw

Muddy brown tom with amber eyes

Tornear

Light gray tom with battered ears and yellow eyes

Ashfoot

Gray molly with green eyes

Onewhisker

Stocky brown tabby with amber eyes

Crowfur^

Black molly with green eyes

Heatherwing

Light brown molly with darker points and gray eyes

Lavendernose

Lilac tom with yellow eyes

Stonepelt

Gray tom with green eyes

Drizzlewhisker^

Speckled gray tom with yellow eyes

Hailbreeze

Gray point molly with blue eyes

Runningbrook^

Gray tabby with amber eyes

Olivepelt^

Olive tabby with green eyes

Flystorm

White tom with gray speckles and green eyes

Rabbitclaw^

Brown tabby with amber eyes

Wrenfeather^

Speckled brown tabby with green eyes

Quailstripe^

Mottled brown tabby with green eyes

Dewfoot^

Gray tabby with green eyes

Pebblestorm^

Speckled gray tabby with green eyes

Mossyspots

White molly with brown patches and yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Briarpaw - mentored by Olivepelt

Pale brown molly with brown eyes

Stormpaw - mentored by Pebblestorm

Dark gray tom with green eyes

Deerpaw^ - mentored by Wrenfeather

Brown tabby with amber eyes

Queens:

Morningflower

Tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

Elders:

Peatstep

Pale brown tom with yellow eyes

Hareface^

Brown tabby with amber eyes

Breezetail^

Dark gray tabby with green eyes

 

Total: 29


	2. Prologue

A violent storm raged overhead as the patrol approached the Riverclan border. Recent scents on Thunderclan’s side had prompted frequent patrols around sunningrocks. For moons, both clans were insistent that the rocks belonged to them. This feud would not be ending soon. The patrol plodded to the rocks, where a spotted molly sat perched on a boulder, smirking. Tigerclaw bristled, infuriated. “This is Thunderclan territory, Leopardfur!” he roared, claws sinking into the mud. “Ha!” she sneered, “After tonight, these rocks will be another Riverclan hunting ground!” She flicked her tail, and cats burst from the river behind her, rushing at the patrol. Tigerclaw lept at a large cat, wrestling them to the muddy ground. The cat struggled out of his grip, struggling to breathe with mud in its nose. A panicked shriek caught his attention. Nearby, a Riverclan warrior had Mousefur pinned, and was about to go for her throat. He barreled into them, slamming them into the ground with enough force to stun them. “Mousefur, run!” he called, slamming the enemy cat back down as it tried to stand. “It’s no use!” he heard Redtail yowl, “ There’s too many of them!” Tigerclaw released his enemy, allowing them to run. “We can’t let them win!” he howled back. “Tigerclaw, we can’t do this. There’s no way we can win like this,” the deputy countered. Tigerclaw grunted in defeat. The tortoiseshell tom raised his head and shouted, “Retreat!” He heard cackling from the Riverclan cats as they slowly padded away, gloating. “You may swim like otters, but you’re foxhearts underneath!” Tigerclaw screamed before turning away. As he left, he noticed a small black lump in the mud. Ravenpaw. The little tom had passed out. He grabbed him in his jaws and stormed back to camp. Silently, he vowed to make Riverclan pay.

*********************************************************************

The storm had let up a bit, leaving the ground muddy and flooded in places. Beneath the ledge of a rockpile sat a large tom and a smaller molly. The tom flicked his ear as water dripped onto his head, grunting in annoyance. “Hopefully the worst is done for a while. Not much prey out with all this mud. I’d rather not live on frogs and snails for the rest of my days,” he grumbled. The molly studied the remaining clouds drifting across the starlit sky with great interest. “I have a feeling it’ll dry up soon. There’s only so much cloud. Clouds? Wait, hold on, what’s the right way...?” she trailed off, thinking. The tom broke the silence awkwardly, “So, how are Mousefur and Ravenpaw?” he hoped it didn’t sound forced. True, he wanted to change the subject, but he was truly concerned for his clanmates. She snapped out of her thoughts with a prrr. “They had some deep scratches, but both are fine. They should stay in camp for a few days to be safe,” she replied with a thin smile. Injured clanmates were never good, but at least they were healing quickly. The tom grunted, satisfied. “By the way,” he added, “Have you heard anything from starclan?” “Not lately,” she started, “I don’t-“ she froze, eyes transfixed on the sky. A streak of light was shooting through the darkness. She spoke without looking away or even blinking, “Fire alone will save our clan,” She stood still for a moment before tearing her gaze from the stars. She blinked hard, groaning. “Was that a prophecy?” the tom asked, creeping closer, concerned. She chuckled halfheartedly, “Sure was.” “Ungodly timing. Is it always like that?” The tom questioned. The molly smirked, “Fortunately, no. That would be... weird,” she mused. “I’ll try to make sense of that and get back to you, alright? Goodnight, Thistlestar,” she called, padding towards her den quickly through the cold rain. “Goodnight, Spottedleaf,” he called after her before turning to his own den, where his mates were waiting, already fast asleep. He gently nosed his way between them and let himself succumb to his fatigue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i did my best


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while. I haven’t had much motivation to work on the story itself, but i’ve been thinking of writing some short stories about the AU. This chapter is really short, but i’m trying to get back into this.

Redtail stretched, basking in the early morning sunlight. He could scarcely believe his daughter was an apprentice already. After all, it had been only yesterday that the ceremony took place. Tigerclaw was chosen to mentor her. Some cats would be wary of such a cat training their child, but not Redtail. After all, it had been Tigerclaw to fill in as deputy while he was nursing. It had been Tigerclaw he went to for advice and reassurance as a young tom. And it had been Tigerclaw who came to him crying when his mate’s father had denounced him. He knew him better than most. He had no doubt that he would train Sandpaw better than any other. Of course, Redtail had an apprentice of his own to worry about. He had been assigned Ravenpaw, and he knew very well why. He, too, had once been an anxiety-ridden, self doubting young tom. Redtail was determined to teach him everything he knew. 

It was slowly nearing Sunhigh, and he wondered if the queens had been fed. His own mate was in there as well. He grabbed a fat rabbit amd made his way over to the nursery. It was only yesterday he left it himself, after nearly 7 moons of living there. He was met with purrs as he entered. His beloved Brindleface, as well as her sister, Frostfur, were eager to eat. Speckletail was fast asleep in the corner. He knew better than to bother her, so he let her rest. He gave Brindleface a quick lick and headed back out into camp. 

He saw his sister, Willowpelt, and her son, Graypaw, chattering excitedly by the fresh-kill pile. He approached curiously. Willowpelt turned to him, shushing her son softly. “Graypaw met a kittypet today,” she explained, grinning at her son’s clear excitement. “He’s gonna join Thunderclan!” the little tom squealed. “He might join Thunderclan,” his mother corrected, with a gentle cuff to his ear. “That sounds interesting. I guess we’ll see how it goes then”, Redtail responded, purring at the pair’s antics. Graypaw definitely was an eager one. He’d have to keep an eye on that boy. He’d hate to see his nephew get into trouble. Well, too much trouble anyhow. Redtail and his sisters had gotten into plenty of trouble in their day. He left them to continue their conversation, heading towards the fern tunnel. In a few minutes, he’d be joined by the next scheduled hunting party. It had been so long since he had been on a proper hunting trip. He didn’t realize just how much he had missed his duties. He was glad to be back in business.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh here’s some miscellaneous notes about changes i made
> 
> -Dappltail is the mother of Redtail, Spottedleaf, and Willowpelt. Their father is unknown but isn’t thunderclan 
> 
> -Darkstripe and Graystripe are half shadowclan and have the same father 
> 
> -Mousefur and Runningwind’s biological father was a windclan cat. One-eye had no feelings for him, and considers the ordeal a happy accident. Halftail knows and loves his mate and kits regardless 
> 
> -Blackfoot has a follower complex. he’s not a natural leader and relies on others heavily, thus him following Brokenstar despite not agreeing with his actions. as leader, he relies on Russetfur as his advisor.
> 
> -There is less stigma towards loners and kittypets joining clans than in the books. Shadowclan celebrates diversity, Thunderclan is open to them, Riverclan is indifferent, Windclan is reluctant.
> 
> -Onewhisker leaves to be with Smoke. Their son is named Toby and Onewhisker is renamed Oliver.
> 
> -Jake visits Windclan sometimes. 
> 
> -Barley’s siblings live with him
> 
> -Mapleshade was kind to Crookedstar and was like a mother to him. she spoke to Shellheart and told him she would help his son. only Crookedstar could see her but Shellheart knew of her existence. Rainflower mysteriously disappeared one day wink wonk
> 
> -dark forest is just a dark corner of starclan. they can roam freely but are shunned by most
> 
> -some cats look different because that’s just how i imagined them


End file.
